To The Store With Ally And Sirius
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: This is an INSANELY stupid story about a boring day with Sirius and Ally OC . It's completely plotless and pretty short, but I got a good laugh when I read it, so give it a try...PLEASE!


A/N: I'm in the mood to write something INSANELY STUPID!   
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: NO PLOT!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the non-existent plot!  
  
  
  
  
  
We'd hang out late and fight  
  
Just tryin' to have fun  
  
We were such punk-ass kids but  
  
We knew everyone  
  
And who could see through such  
  
Blazed out bloodshot eyes  
  
There was a plan for us  
  
One day we'd realize  
  
Say you let me go  
  
Have some fun  
  
Well my decision sucks to you  
  
But I'm so young  
  
-Let Me Go, Good Charlotte  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black and Ally Tuksan sat in his bedroom.   
  
They were bored beyond belief.  
  
"What d'you wanna do?" Sirius asked.   
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?" Ally asked.  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I wanna...no, I dunno...what d'you wanna do?" Ally asked.  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"There is *nothing* to do here!"  
  
"I noticed, Padfoot. Where's James and Remy anyways?"  
  
"Moony is at his grandmother's house and James is pining for Lily Evans and writing more annoying love songs about her. Sad sad boy..."  
  
"What *am* I gonna do with that boy?" Ally said in exasperation.  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"What d'you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?"  
  
"I dun-wait! I know what I wanna do!"  
  
"Oh my God, what?" Sirius said, sitting up attentively.  
  
"I wanna play a prank!" Ally exclaimed. "A good old fashioned muggle prank!"  
  
"On who?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Good question...what d'you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do?"  
  
(A/N: Are you sensing a pattern here?)  
  
"D'you wanna go to the conveniently located convenience store and buy some items that are convenient to have so close to my home?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I couldn't exactly follow what you just said, but it resembled an idea, so lets go," said Ally.  
  
Sirius got some muggle money from his mother and he and Ally started walking to the conveniently located convenience store two and a half blocks from Sirius' house.  
  
"What is this conveniently located convenience store called?" Ally questioned.  
  
"Eight-Twelve."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey, after we go to the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located two and a half blocks from my house and holds convenient type items and is called Eight-Twelve, d'you wanna go to the not-so-convenient non-convenience store called Nine-Thirteen that holds items that aren't really that convenient?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
In the convenient convenience store called Eight-Twelve, Ally and Sirius bought convenient items such as the convenient drink known as Mountain Dew Livewire and the convenient food known as Goldfish.   
  
On the way to the not-so-convenient non-convenience store called Nine-Thirteen, Sirius sang allowed (and received MANY stares) "Here's a jingle for goldfish. I wrote a song for goldfish. The wholesome snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off. Did you know they're made from real cheese. They're baked and not fried fishies. The snack that smiles back. Goldfish!"  
  
Ally joined him and they sang the entire way to the not-so-convenient non-convenience store called Nine-Thirteen.  
  
When they got to Nine-Thirteen, the entirely not-convenient non-convenience store, they purchased such not-convenient items as t-shirts and socks and some flip flops.  
  
As they left, Ally said to Sirius, "Wow, that store was entirely non-convenient!"  
  
"I know! How non-convenient can you get?" said Sirius. "Here's a jingle for goldfish. I wrote a song for goldfish..."  
  
  
  
  
  
About a half an hour later, Sirius and Ally arrived back at the house and went up to his room.  
  
Sirius laid on his bed and resumed his position (upside down with the blood rushing to his head) and Ally laid normally on the bed.  
  
"So, Sirius...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...what d'you wanna do now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Was that completely pointless or what? I don't know where the hell it came from...it was very pointless, wasn't it? Isn't the word "convenient" weird? D'you feel like reviewing because I don't know if other people find this funny or not and I wanna know...so please review!  
  
Much LOVE!  
  
-Kristin- 


End file.
